


Paint it, White

by Addicted2u



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dominance, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Homophobic Language, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shotgun, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: It started by a quick glance during a night out at a random strip club, and I could see it in his eyes, he wanted it again, just as much as I wanted it too, he undressed me with his eyes."I will always love you Brian"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story, hope y'all will like it :)  
> English is not my first langage, so, be gentle with me ^^  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter, tell me in the comments what you think about it :)

 

 

 

It started by a quick glance during a night out at a random strip club, he had his girlfriend on his lap, as he was drinking his whisky, he was at his fifth glass, when he stared again at me, a drunk glance, not paying attention at all what his girlfriend was saying or doing, I was sitting on the ground as always, drinking, and sometimes, some strippers would come and I would caress their breasts and handed them bills, not in the mood to really have fun, I looked at him, he would turn his head like nothing happened, but I could see it in his eyes, he _wanted_ it again, I definitely knew that, as much as I wanted too, he almost undresses me with his eyes.

He decides to leave the main room, a slap on his girlfriend’s butt, she then gets up and sits next to Mick’s girlfriend, he passes right next to me, looking at me one last time, my eyes followed him, he goes to the bathroom, I quickly get up, taking the opportunity while his girlfriend was too busy with Mick's girlfriend, who was too drunk to even open his eyes.

I took the same road as Keith, rejecting some strippers touching me everywhere, going to the bathroom, and by surprise, no one, where's he ?!, I see a head sneaking out of a cabin door, Keith, he made me a sign to come and I obey without saying anything.

I join him in the narrow cabin, and close the door, he sits on the ground, and I do the same, face to face, being short, it was easy for me to cross my legs, he lengthens his legs on either side of mine, _dominator_ , he slipped his hands in his pocket, a mischievous smile, searching in his pocket without turning his gaze of me, my cheeks flushed slightly, for fuck's sake, he should stop me looking at me that way, this is embarrassing, he knows the effect he does to me ...

He ends up taking out a joint already ready,

-Are you ready? He whispers,

I nod my head, _as_ if it was something that I was proud to do, besides I cannot say from when this practice began to please us, it came by time I imagine...

He ended up lighting the joint, and taking a more serious look, he slips it between his lips, which I do not stop to fix, thin and yet luscious, he beckons me closer, our faces now ten centimeters far, he inhales a good puff, I open my mouth, and inhale, he doesn’t look away from my lips while I take all the smoke, my throat burning a little, but _god,_ that was pleasant, we continue, this time I get closer a bit, wanting to feel this smoke piercing my throat, He blows and I inhale, he puts his thumb on my chin, and brings me a little closer, our lips are now at a few millimeters, while I still inhale this smoke as good as ever, the weed has always been what I liked to smoke the most, but with _him_ , it was even better, not realizing the distance that separated us, too focused on his open mouth, which blew me my cure to the back of my mouth, his lips got closer and closer to mine, our breaths against each other, but there were any direct contact between our lips, the joint being finished, I realize our position, or rather, MY position, now too close to him, I straightening up quickly, red with shame, he does not look at me, throws the joint at the bottom of the toilet and gets up, we open the cabin, we wash our hands and before going out, with a quick gesture, he brushes his fingers in my hair, caressing it and smiled at me, we went out as if nothing had happened, our little paradise was over, the blowback.

 

-

 

I was alone upstairs, in the common house I shared with Mick, he wasn’t here today, I took the opportunity to take a joint, and smoking, inhaling, it was good, but not more, not like with _him_ , our lips a few micro millimeters far from each other’s, his body imposing against mine, I wanted him to get a little bit closer , I felt all hot all of a sudden, smoking, I unbutton my shirt, without realizing it, I was left only in my boxers, my hand engulfed by my underwear, on the bed, legs apart,

- _Ah, yes, Keith ~_ I moaned, masturbating quickly my member with my free hand, the other firmly catching my joint, this smoke giving me even more desire for my friend, I came in my pants, like a teenager in heat, thinking of the delight of his lips, and his cock in my mouth.

The fantasies don’t stop there, how many times we practiced our favorite game and I had to leave before the joint ended because I had a boner, and I absolutely didn’t want him to notice my erection, although I am absolutely sure he knows it, the way he looks at me when I inhale the air he gives me, stripping me with an almost pity, hateful look, as if he wanted to rape me, ruin me, make me his object, and _god_ , it only made me hornier.

At night my hand accompanies me, imagining myself kneeling in front of the man of my dreams, sucking his cock like the most delicious thing in the world, god know how much I wanted to taste him, and above all, to feel it in the depths of me, wanting him to destroy me, feel him squirt deep inside me, I wanted him to reach the orgasm while inside me, I'm sure he'll love it until he strangles me by how much pleasure he will feel, and that's how I ejaculate, my fingers spreading my wet anus, I felt no shame to that, I wanted to offer my body, but I thought he were too "straight" to do it, he could make fun from me, and it would even be the end between me and the famous Rolling Stones.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 !  
> That's definitely porn :)  
> Enjoy :)

 

 

It was a rainy afternoon and we were alone at home, only because Mick went to see our manager because we had a problem with Charlie, who was too sick to play.

We had finished talking about the next song that Mick and him had composed, "Paint it, Black" he was really proud of it, and I must admit the sound was pretty good.

He lies down on the couch while I gnawed his guitar and mine, I sit on the big chair in front of the couch, feeling his insistent gaze from earlier, I dare to lift my head in his direction, god, his eyes were eager, I bite my lower lip, he looks at me from the top to the bottom, before fixing my lips for a few seconds, I felt myself blushing, he always had that intimidating effect on me,

"Come closer" he murmurs,

-W ... What? Why? I dared to ask,

-I want to show you something,

I get up as he sits correctly on the couch so I came and sit right next to him, he takes my hand and wraps our fingers, I wonder what he was doing,

-Hahah your hand is too small, he said mocking,

-What do you want Keith? , I said,

-Relax blondie, I just want to see how the tunnel can work,

-The tunnel?

-Yes, blow back using our hands,

He lit the joint and wrapped our fingers and lifted our respective right hands up to our mouths, indeed, forming a think that can look like a tunnel, connecting us, I took a deep breath so that I inhale, as usual, but I was disappointed not to being able to see his lips and mouth, I must admit it was less erotic but I actually felt that the smoke overwhelmed me more because we blocked it with our hands, and his fingers hugging mine also had a certain effect, our eyes do not leave the other’s.

For a long time, we smoke each one in his side, alone, and I must admit that we were high enough, we decided to have a blow back again, he doesn’t even ask me anymore, lights a joint and pulls me gently by the hair to approach me, without the tunnel this time, feeling already hard, I let myself go because the weed had me a lot more relaxed, and apparently that was his case too, because as soon as I started to inhale, he approaches a lot closer and puts his hand on my thigh, I sigh, he take another puff, his hand now caressing my thigh, I moan a few millimeters away from his lips, he smiles maliciously, before, without embarrassment, raise his hand and caress my cock, almost laughing when he feels my erection, he removes his hand and placed his right leg between my legs already spread apart, before finally inhaling his joint and stick his lips to mine, blowing squarely inside, I inhale and he doesn’t take off his lips, taking advantage of my open mouth to slip something other than smoke, but his tongue, surprised by his gesture, I do not react before he moves his leg which is trapped between my thighs, he started to rub it against my erection, I moan and deepened the kiss, a wild and sloppy kiss, as if he wanted to eat me all, I started myself rubbing against his leg, my hardness becoming painful, once our lips separated, I continue to rub myself to his knee, moaning against his mouth, while he looks at me, smiling,

-That's it, give me a show pretty boy, you don’t know how long I’ve waited to see you like that,

I moan at his words and started a quicker rhythm, I see him getting hard too,

-Keith ... mhh ... I think you're not in your normal state, I moan, knowing perfectly well that the Keith I know will never give pleasure to a man...

-Oh I am perfectly in my most sober state, he says, pressing his knee now against my balls, I close my eyes as I came in my pants, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving me and just his presence was enough.

-Didn’t take you too long, He laughed at me; I didn’t know I was having so much effect on you Brian,

-I didn’t know either, I say, fixing his erection,

He sighs before getting up,

-No, wait, please, let me fix it, I said, getting up too,

-Oh yeah? And how? He says,

I immediately get on my knees and opened his fly, lowering his boxer, and almost drool came out at the sight of his erection, his cock was absolutely exquisite, thick and medium sized, he was surprised and groaned when I took it directly in my mouth , starting back-and-forth movements, moaning around his dick,

-Ah, I knew you were a queer, but here, mm ... you confirm everything, OH FUCK,

He moaned loudly when I took all of his length, deep-throating him several times, coughing around his dick, he began to fuck my mouth, his hand almost tearing off my hair, feeling his orgasm come,

-Oh yeah, you little slut, you'll make me come like never before, he grunts,

Satisfied, I do my best to finally have his cum right in the mouth, I caress my member already awake under my pants, he came screaming my name and I swallow all of his cum, reaching my second orgasm too, leaving some droplets of his precious seed flow my mouth, he strokes my hair, and I raise my head to look at him,

-Fuck, look at you, what a bitch, you were ready to do anything to have it in your mouth eh?

I smile, licking my lips,

 _-Next time_ , you will have it elsewhere than in your slutty mouth, and it won’t be your turn to smile like that, he told me before licking my lips, and leaving the room after living a "Don’t tell anyone okay?”.

I had it in my mouth, and his promise gave me hope to finally have it in my ass.

_"Paint me, White"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter, please tell me guys what you think of the story, i'm confused,  
> Enjoy :)

 

**18 days after the miracle**

-You two come or are you gonna stay there stuck to each other like a couple? Said Mick,

I feel Keith getting a little tense; he's already completely drunk, answering Mick naughtily, as usual,

-What, do you think we are some fuckin’ fags?! Go fuck yourself Mick!

Mick doesn’t say anything, laughs and leaves.

We were in the nightclub, standing, glasses of tequila in hand, and Mick, as usual, a dance lover as he was, threw himself on the dancefloor, just like Charlie and Bill, immediately starting to dance like some madmen, Keith, started to say some incoherent shit because he was totally drunk, looking from left to right, he notices that the room is full of people and that everyone is busy dancing, I would have to say that I was not as drunk as he was, but I definitely was under the influence of alcohol in many ways, I didn’t even realize when he approaches dangerously closer to me to pin me on the nearest wall, starting to caress my butt, a malignant smile to the lips, leaving his fingers trace the line of my crack, I suddenly realize what he was doing and abruptly removed his hand,

-What are you doing?! I said blushing; the alcohol getting me all hot,

-What, you don’t like it?, He said sticking to me squarely, I feel his already hard cock against mine already erect, I moan at the feeling,

-It's ... It's not that, there are a lot of people there, I said avoiding his gaze, too embarrassed,

-Good, well, I guess I'll just go fuck one of the girls here, they are super hot, he said, getting off of me, and turning to leave,

Frustrated, I run after him and return him,

-No, please, don’t go away ... I say looking down, cheeks all red,

He smiles and raises my head grabbing my chin,

-Why do you want me not to leave, why are you blushing so much with me? He said seriously, as if he hadn’t have a drop of alcohol in his blood,

-I ... I don’t know, I just want you to stay with me, I say, a teary voice, he sneered again, despite the loud music, I could hear his voice perfectly,

 

 

It was already 2am when we came out of this hideous nightclub and we've walked for more than two hours, both wanting to get far away from the city, we found ourselves smoking near a lake not far from our first concert hall, I was lying on the grass, my cigarette was barely standing in my fingers, and he was washing his face in the lake, thinking that maybe he will be less drunk with a wet face ... He really was a jerk sometimes...

I stand on my elbows, crushing my cigarette on the floor, he sits next to me, and puts his hand on mine, he could be so romantic when he drinks too much, he smiles at me,

-You know, I'm not very drunk, he said holding my hand, giving it a kiss,

-What makes you believe that?

-Because I can always see that light in your eyes, that beautiful light ... He said, before leaning down and crushes his lips against mine, a soft, light kiss, I close my eyes to feel this sensation, butterflies flying all over my body, resting on my lower abdomen, it felt like I was still in high school and I fell in love with the big football player for whom all the girls went crazy...

He breaks off and I go forward to kiss him, without hesitating to deepen, we were making out for about ten minutes, like teenagers, our tongues met and provoked the other, the sweetness of the first kiss abandoned, that one becomes much wilder, breathless we had to separate, he pulls me by the hair to lie me down, and put himself on top of me, not looking away as his hands tear the buttons of my shirt , and cross my chest, pinching my nipples, I moaned, he plunged his head in the hollow of my neck, dotting it with kisses before licking and biting, I throw my head to the back, giving him free access to my skin, he sucks and leaves several hickeys, I squeal with pain as he laughs, he really enjoys torturing me, he continues his way, I writhes in pain when he bites my collarbone,

-Jesus, have you became a cannibal or what? I complained,

He doesn’t answer and sucks everything he finds of skin on my chest, covering it with bite marks and hickeys, he starts rubbing his erection against my now very hard cock, I moaned loudly and he continue, thrusting his hips on mine, I'm in paradise, eyes closed, feeling my body squirm with pleasure, while his tongue encircles my nipples, his gaze anchored in me, as if he wanted to see every reaction I feel, reveling in the pleasure that I felt, he reads in me like an open book, knowing all my sensibilities, I didn’t need any more weed at that moment, all what I needed was him ... feeling close to reaching the orgasm, he backs up, I squeak and protest,

-Why? I say all sad,

\- Tell me what do you want golden boy, he said, always on top of me but a distance separating our bodies,

-...

-I can read it in your eyes but I want to hear you baby,

-You promised...

-I promised what?

-To ... to fuck me...

-Yes,

-I want you to fuck me, I said, cheeks flushed,

-And how?

-Fuck me like the whores you fuck every day, I want you to cum deep in my ass, want you to make me feel dirty, filthy,

He doesn’t lose a minute before taking off my pants, rubbing his cock hard for the last time against my ass, I'm only moaning, he straddles my hips and immediately slip three fingers in me, I almost jump from pain, an exquisite pain I could say, I was just waiting for that, for months, wondering how his talented fingers could feel inside me, how his body could feel against mine. He fucks me with his fingers for a few minutes and I still feel close to the seventh heaven, I push away his fingers,

-I’m gonna come, I said, out of breath,

-Isn’t it what you wanted?

-No, what I want you is to fuck me, I almost scream, finding myself absolutely shameless to talk like that and it was the least of my worries, what I wanted was to finally feel the famous Keith Richards in me,

His eyes become even darker with desire, he removes his pants and finally revealed the fruit of my desires, and the sight of his huge dick alone could have brought me to heaven.

-Oh Keith put it inside me, please, can’t take it anymore, I beg,

-Put what sweetie? He said, forcing me to beg him even more,

-Please Keith I want your dick inside me so bad, please,

-Oh don’t worry, I'll put it so deep you won’t be able to walk for days, he said excitedly,

He adjusts himself between my thighs, positions my hands over my head so that I can’t use them, I look at him in a gaze full of worry,

-No, don’t touch yourself until I say so, do you hear me?

-Mhh ... Okay, I said, obeying, I didn’t have much choice in any way,

-Good boy, He whispers, leaving a quick kiss in the corner of my lips, making me shiver from the praise word,

He finally penetrates me, I throw my head back, uttering a very feminine moan, he never looks away from me, staring at me as if I were a museum sculpture, he leans over and holds out his tongue, I do the same, letting our tongues caress each other, without any contact between our lips, while he started to thrust in me with a slow, almost sensual rhythm, we stuck our lips together and he bits them very harshly, a rough bite, I feel blood running from my lips but what was the most important for me at that moment, was his cock penetrating me more and more roughly, I moaned in his mouth, I feel his hands release my wrists so that two fingers sneaks into my anus, near his cock, as for to spread it a little more,

-Fuck, you're so tight, how can a slut like you be virgin ..., He growls,

I moan at his words,

-mh ....I ... I preserved myself...

-For whom? He said now kissing me, pressing both his fingers and his cock in me, I almost scream with pleasure, drool flowing from my chin,

-Answer me, slut, he said placing his hands around my neck, almost choking me, making me harder than I already was, my cock about to explode,

-Ah ... you mhh ..

-Who? He repeats reinforcing his grip, removing his fingers from my anus to put them in his mouth, licking them, what a seducer...

-Ah ... I was preserving myself for you Keith ... mhh ... I want to come so bad, can I, please? ,I said breathless,

He drops my neck and comes to arrange a few locks of my hair, now stuck to my forehead, as if he wanted to have a better view of my eyes,

-Mine, only mine ... He whispers almost inaudibly but I’ve heard it,

I just smiled at him, I probably looked wrecked right now, my lips were hurting from his bites, not to mention the scars all over my neck and chest, bite marks and hickeys covering my body, but my vision was of an absolute beauty, a sky full of stars, loosely lighten by the moonlight, and over everything, my Keith, staring at me with those lustful eyes, like I was the only thing he desired, his hand began to circle my lips with his fingers, biting his own lower lip, I opened my mouth, welcoming two of his fingers, I started licking them,  while he began to thrust harder, his cock becoming bigger inside me, I moaned around his fingers,

-Beautiful, fuck, you’re so fucking perfect, He whispered, removing his fingers to kiss me,

He fucks me harder now, I curse as he was touching my prostate at every thrust, he finally began to jerk my cock while pinching my hard nipples, and two gestures were enough for me to come all over my chest,

-Yeah just like that, come for me pretty Brian, he says,

Hardly recovered from my orgasm I feel him coming in me, spurting a large amount of cum, I moan and smile at the sensation,

-You got what you wanted, he said, kissing me before pulling back from me, I feel his hot cum flow from my ass, and his hand come to harvest it,

-You wanted be fucked like a whore?

He didn’t let me time to answer, and violently opened my mouth and puts in his fingers  dripping in cum, I didn’t neither have time to fight back, and just swallow, he stares at me hungry, while I lick his fingers clean,

-Fuck, you really are a starving cumslut, he whispered before kissing me wildly,

He then quickly get dressed and leaved me alone in front of the lake, eyes closed, chest shiny with cum, my hair ruffled and my body naked, I could feel his eyes on me before he leaves, staring at me for a long moment, had he a soft spot in his heart?  A part of me didn’t want to have hope, but the other desperately wanted me to believe in a love story with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter 4, things starting to get complicated between the two.

 

The next time was after a gig, we had finished "I can’t get no" which was the ending song of the small concert, and I’ll have to say that I was relieved, I was very uncomfortable in my very tight trousers with which I could hardly move, and most of all, I had felt Keith's glance over me during all the performances, sometimes, his eyes would turn into the groupies and his girlfriend who was in the audience, but it was all over me that he was throwing strange looks, I was almost sure it was me, because at one point on stage, Mick came and whispered to me, "Watch out for Keith, he has death tendencies" while laughing, I immediately understood why he had said that.

That night, he had asked his girlfriend to go home because he was too "tired", she obeyed without trying to discuss his order.

While I was alone in the lodge because everyone was gone, I put some of my stuffs in my bag to go home, I feel arms embrace my waist from behind, a chest against my back, I knew it's Keith, I perfectly knew his smell, a smell of cigarette and cheap cologne, I don’t dare to turn around, and just close my eyes, loving of the sensation, he puts his head on my shoulder, before placing a kiss on my neck,

-Who told you to wear these pants? He murmurs sensually against my ear, You should not expose that beautiful ass to everyone, it's dangerous you know?

-You liked to see me in, didn’t you? I whispered back,

He licks the lobe of my ear with his agile tongue, I moan softly, his warm breath caressing the top of my neck,

-You don’t know the things I want to do to you right now, he said,

I shudder, putting my hand over his hands which were always around my waist, entwining our fingers,

-Will you let me do them to you, pretty boy? He said now his member against my butt,

-I’ll let you do whatever you want of me, I say turning to face him,

He lifts me easily, pulling me by my ass as I surround his hips with my small legs, he then drops me on the nearest table, throwing everything that was over it, including the instruments, he had penetrated me brutally, without preparation “as one of the whores he fucks every day”, except that I loved it, I was so ashamed to say that I loved when my ass burned, hurting me so much feeling his huge cock destroying my insides, it made me hard as ever, I was almost shaking with pleasure when he spit on me, opening my mouth and forcing me to swallow his spit,

-Do you like that my little slut? He said, giving me stronger thrusts,

I couldn’t answer, kept just nodding, without even realizing what I was saying, I had whispered an almost inaudible "just yours" completely abandoning myself to the pleasure he offered me, oh my Keith, I could give him everything I had just to feel his gaze on me , on no one else ...

And that's what he does, he doesn’t look at anything else other than me, I bite my lip, his dark eyes turning me on even more,

"Repeat that," he said, lifting one of my legs on his shoulder, kissing my thigh,

\- ... Only yours Keith, I whispered, my hands running over his strong arm,

\- Tell me I'm the only one who have seen you like that, the only one to do that to you,

I raise my arms to caress his cheek,

-The one and only, I confirmed,

-Then I’m so lucky, look at you, fuck, the most beautiful creature I've ever fucked,

He bends down to kiss every inch of my face, the table bangs on the wall, the sound of his thrusts against my ass and my loud moans animated the room, fortunately there was nobody, otherwise we will be arrested, we quickly reach orgasm together, still feeling his cum deep in me, and to my big surprise, He picked from I don’t know where, a dildo the size of his cock, he pulls out and has inserted the object instead, I groan at the intrusion of the cold dildo,

-I want you to keep it for later, my cum belongs to you, don’t this little gem okay? He said pointing my dick,

I nod, get dressed and he drives me home, I couldn’t help but suck him during practically all the road, we even almost had an accident but he didn’t give a shit, fucking my mouth, his cum finished quickly in my mouth, I had leaved it in mouth while we kiss, forcing him to swallow his own seed, it was so filthy that I was all hard again, he fucks me in the back of his car, unable to wait to get home, I had ridden him until I reached my second orgasm of the evening, he came in me, still keeping his cum deep in my ass,

-Tonight, I'm gonna make you pregnant baby, he joked,

-If only ... I say,

-Brian Jones wants to carry my child?! He exclaims, still laughing,

I gently hit him on the shoulder while he was still writhing with laughter.

He had finally emptied me of his cum that night, oddly I was a little sad, I felt empty, whereas before, it was as if he had made me _his_.

I really fell in love, I fell hard, and the worst thing was that with him, I knew I was going to suffer; it's those thoughts that accompany me alone in my bed that night.

-

Indeed, the things gone bad two months later, I went out with some friends, drink and have fun with girls, and I was served, with the reputation that the Rolling Stones had, I could fuck all the girls I wanted from the whole country, after finishing with my partner of one night, I slept at her flat and got up at 3am, panicked because I found myself in the bed of an unknown person, I begin to slip out of bed, getting off of her strong grip,

-Brian? Where are you going?

\- ..., I said nothing, just looked at her, she was so pretty,

-Call me when you need another service ~ , Whined my one night stand who I fucked for the one and only reason I was missing Keith, I don’t answer again, instead, I get dressed and leaved her alone in her bed, her beautiful breast exposed.

I finally got home, I mean, Mick's home as we lived together but he was rarely there, as soon as I arrived, I was going upstairs to my room, but a strange sound stopped me,

-Ahh... yes keith, I love you,

Followed by sounds of endless kisses, the bed banging against the walls, I sigh, Keith had invited his girlfriend to fuck her at home again, why?, Well, because he has sold his house and he is waiting to buy another, so he comes here often, or at his girlfriend’s.

I go back to my room, trying to ignore the unbearable noises, it has been two months since he avoids me everywhere, in the studio, he looks at me and as soon as I look at him he looks away, I don’t know why he reacted that way, and I was afraid to talk to him, I knew he could humiliate me, and I was very sensitive when it comes to words and judgment, he was clearly not attached to me, and that didn’t surprise me, but we couldn’t continue to ignore each other because, above all, we were work colleagues and I still had no regrets about what we did, I was absolutely consenting and he had offered me one of the best orgasms of my life, and magical nights.

I close my eyes by driving those thoughts out of my head, and imagining a better life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, jealousy is in the air  
> Rough sex ALERT  
> Enjoy!

 

We had to promote our album, and that's where we made contact with our photographer James, who liked me a lot, he said that Mick and I represented the group's look, and he always complimented me during the sessions. I felt Keith getting tense again, he absolutely didn’t seem to like the photographer, surely because the later had a very feminine look, he often wears pink clothes, and his hair was always beautifully brushed, James was obviously homosexual.

-Brian? , James told me at the end of the photo shoot,

-Yes James, I say smiling,

-Here, He said, handing me a paper, with a number written on it. Call me whenever you want, He continued.

-Okay, I replied shyly,

-We could maybe, hangout, or something else, make a photo shoot just for you if you want, you're so radiant that I won’t get tired of taking pictures of you,

-It would be with great, thank you, see you soon, I replied,

He caresses my hand, before placing a kiss on my cheek,

-Very soon, He said, winking. He then leaves and I join the group, realizing that everyone was staring at me,

-Hey Brian, Said Bill, laughing. That little fag is really into you , Everyone laughs except Keith, who was looking at the wall, disgusted,

I grimace and take my bag to walk away and just go home, what a homophobic group I created...

By slamming the back door of our studio because taking the normal door would make me assaulted by crazy fan girls, I light a cigarette and took the road, I heard footsteps behind me, the steps getting closer and closer, until I find myself brutally pinned against the wall of building, and Keith, holding me firmly by the waist,

-You’re hurting me, I said, trying to fight back, but failed,

His hand comes to rest on my neck, holding it firmly; he wanted to kill me or what?

-Maybe if you stop squealing and arguing it will hurt you less,

I sigh, and stop all movements, he relaxes my neck, but not my west, his body against mine, and the tension rises,

-What do you want? I say coldly, ready to keep my dignity,

-It depends on you, what do you want, what are you doing with that queer?" he said wickedly,

\- Stop treating him like that,

-He fucks you, right? He spat,

-It's not your problem, now if you’re here to judge my sex life you can let me go,

He does nothing and says nothing, just his eyes staring at me, his beautiful brown eyes,

-Can you let me go? I repeated,

-He fucks you better than me? He said pushing my waist even more, making me moan with pain, he was really upset, and my body betrayed me, I began to get a hard on , his face a few millimeters from mine, his chest against mine, his cock against mine, his knee slips between my thighs, I moan unintentionally, I am so weak in front of him,

-Why have you ignored me all this time? I asked,

He doesn’t seem to listen to what I say, he bites his lip while staring at my mouth, and even before I protest, he attacks my lips like a fierce animal, he immediately rubs his dick against my erection, deepening the kiss, I could taste alcohol and weed, my arms hung on his back, as if I didn’t want him to leave.

We ended up in his girlfriend's bed, where he takes me from behind, pulling my hair and giving me painful spankings on my ass,

-You can’t keep your ass only for one man, dirty whore; you have to look for another dick to fill you, don’t you? He said, giving my ass a strong spank, while thrusting in me,

I scream in pain as he pulls me by the hair towards him, turning my face to spit over it,

-That’s what whores like you deserve, punishment,

He almost rapes me for a few minutes and then pulls out and I sigh with pain, he turns me over and puts my legs on his shoulder to penetrate me again, as wildly as before, I scratch his back from pain, and almost tears his girlfriend's sheets, it was painful, my eyes watering, tears all over my cheeks, but it was somehow pleasant, because well, it was Keith, and sex with him was always pleasant.

-You feel that huh?

-I...It hurts Keith, you’re so big, it burns, I said now crying, feeling dizzy, it felt like his dick was cutting my insides, and i was sure there were blood,

-It will teach you not to disappoint me, He said, slowing a little bit his rhythm,

-You were ... mhh.. You weren’t there, you ... were busy…taking care of your bitch, I say,

I felt a fist on my left cheek, he slapped me with all his strength, and then a second right to the right one, I squeak with pain, my hands on my cheeks reddened by his slaps, my cock hard against my belly, hardened by the exciting and flowing profusely of precum, he amused himself,

-If there is a bitch here, it's you, look at yourself, getting wet like a little girl when I hurt you, do you like it, my little girl?, he said biting my cheek then stroking them, I blush instantly to his gesture,

-Does he do this to you? Does he fuck you the way I do? He puts it right where you want it?

I moan louder when he leans towards me, taking me in a stronger pace, thrusting against my prostate,

-Does he make you blush like I do, my pretty girl? He said kissing my cheeks,

I blush even harder, and hide my face with my hands, he releases them violently,

-Let me see you, fuck, so beautiful, I missed it so much ..., he admits,

I tie my arms around his neck, and caress his hair, he comes to kiss me, I keep moaning in his mouth, gripping his back, not letting go,

-You must always remember who you belong to, He whispers between two kisses,

-Only to you, I replied,

-Do you wanna know what I think about when I fuck her? He whispers,

-Tell me, I said, my fingers tangled in his hair,

-I think about you, spread out for me, fuck, I would come just by imagining how pretty you look when you spread those beautiful legs for me, He said, biting my neck while caressing my thighs,

-mh…too much…I’m gonna come baby, I moaned out,

-Well, I'll come too, where do you want it? He whispers,

-In my mouth, I say without hesitation, eager to taste it again, he smiles at me as he pulls out,

-He doesn’t have my cock, does He? He sneers,

-Oh no one has your cock…

-You love it, huh?

-Oh give it to me, He laughs at how needy I was, 

I put myself on all fours, He immediately bend over and inserted three fingers in me, fingering me, my tongue started by tracing all his length, pecking the tip before licking and kissing his balls, I started sucking the lower part while my hand caressed the top one, he then grabbed my hair and made me take more of his member in my mouth, I gagged a multiple time and moaned before relaxing my throat as he fucks my mouth, I felt him getting bigger, before coming in my mouth, I, of course, swallowed everything, then licked my lips, I came instantly just by the movement of his fingers in me.

We had slept together for the first time, calmly, our legs entwined, his breath against the back of my neck.

I open my eyes during the night, it was dark, the alarm clock on the bedside table indicates 03:44, I find myself in the same position as I was, Keith sleeping peacefully, he was in a pair of boxers while I was naked, I smelled his cologne and sweat, I smiled and snuggled a little closer to him, it didn’t happen every day to sleep with the charismatic Keith Richards, I feel him move a little bit, only the full moon to enlighten us, he runs his fingers through my hair, caressing it, then puts my head on his shoulder, his mouth near my ear,

-I'm sorry, I missed you so much..., he murmurs,

I shudder, feeling his breath against my ear,

-It's , okay, it's been a long time, you left me, I replied against his neck,

I feel him smile sadly, he used to confess things to me without looking at me, and he had that shy side that I couldn’t understand,

-You know, it's weird to do things with someone, he said this time withdrawing from my ear and facing me, eyes in the eyes, our respective heads against the pillows,

-Especially when you like these things, he continues,

-I see, you could have talked to me instead of hiding...

-I didn’t understand Brian, you’re…a man, I needed distance, he said, sitting down, taking a cigarette from his bedside table, handing me one too, I took it and he lit them,

I sat down too; we smoke without looking at each other, before he laughs,

-What? I asked,

-I fucked you in Kate's bed, and the worst thing was that it was a lot better than with her, he said, crushing his already finished cigarette on the ashtray, that he held out for me as I do the same,

-And what's wrong with that? I said angrily.

-Relax, he said caressing my hand, I rejected it, he tries again and I do the same, looking away to stare at the ceiling,

-You sulk?! He exclaims,

I don’t answer, he pins me violently against the bed, holding my wrists and straddling me, I started to struggle to fight back,

-Leave me alone, I said,

He holds me more firmly then bends down and sticks our lips together, he kisses me gently, and then continues all the way to my jaw, then my neck, I stop fighting back, my hands sneaking into his soft dark hair,

-You drive me crazy, he whispered between two hickeys on my neck,

-Mmh ... Keith, did you mean it? I replied,

-What? He says, licking my neck,

-That you...thought about me while fucking her,

-Of course I did baby, He said, rising up his head , kissing my jaw then my chin, stopping to lick my lower lip.

We started making out and He groaned into the kiss when He rubbed his hard cock over mine,

-I wanna fuck you so bad Brian, he said, a finger already snuck into my anus, I moaned at the intrusion,

-We can’t…have… ah ... To go…reunion with the manager…early, I say, unable to form the words, and without any conviction,

-I don’t care, can’t contain myself when you're near me, always want to fuck you, to make you mine, look at you, _god_ , so, so hot, your body begs me, I want you so much,  He said, his hands now everywhere over my body,

-Make me, I said, spreading my legs for him,

 

And that's how we were an hour late to our reunion, finding an angry Mick waiting for us, but we didn’t care, instead, we stared at each other for the rest of the day, smiling like complete idiots. 

I _love_  him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter 6, I won't update really soon because of my exams, sorry for all of you,  
> Anyway, enjoy ! :)

 

_"I love you Brian Jones"_

He said it when we came back from the club, totally drunk, walking down the streets, he was holding my hand, helping each other to walk properly, he said it while I vomited in an abandoned fountain on a small, narrow back street, I could barely hear what he was muttering, things like, " _You're an angel who fell from the sky_ " or " _If you were a girl I would marry you_ ”. We were making out during all our way back to home, some people must have seen us, but we really didn't care, i don't even remember how we were looking like, the kisses were dirty, sloppy, a lot of tongue and teeth, tasting the delicious alcohol flavor we just have drunk, sucking our mouths into each other's. As soon as we came home, we had fallen asleep like babies, too drunk to get into my room, we dozed off on the floor of the living room.

\--

-Fuck, Keith wake up, we're late, I said, brushing my teeth, a glass of aspirin in my hand,

-Hey, stop screaming, I have a pretty bad headache, He exclaims, with tousled hair and red eyes from the carpet,

-Christ, you look like a monster, go take a shower, I answered, and He gets up,

-You _love_ this monster, he said laughing and trying to kiss me, I managed to avoid it obviously,

Dressed, he takes the aspirin that I had prepared and started the car,

-What do we have already?, He said with his eyes still on the road.

-An interview, I say lighting a cigarette,

-What happened last night? He said, always focused driving,

-We had taken too many glasses, nothing alarming, I replied calmly,

-I must've done some bullshit again,

-No, if I remember well we were pretty calm.

I feel relieved, I didn’t want to talk about what he was saying, and I knew it was completely wrong, so he didn’t have to know it, he obviously didn’t have any feelings for me besides sexual attraction.

He had left Kate since 2 weeks now, he allowed to sleep with some groupies, I also fucked some girls but the best sex was the nights we shared together, we didn’t hold it anymore, the sexual tension between us was too much to handle, so we slept a lot together, and when we had no time, I sucked him or we masturbated each other, it was just as pleasant, and our blow backs were obviously the trigger.

We had finished our interview and a performance, tired, we decided me and Keith to go back home, it was one of the periods when we really just wanted to sleep, the rhythm of working was very hard, and of course, the members of the group suspected something, but no one spoke, they wouldn’t have imagined what we were doing, we didn’t act in front of them in any suspicious way...

The ride went calmly, I drove because Keith was too tired, we get to his house, and oh by the way, he bought a nice new house in West London, it had a good view of the city, and I must admit it was quite luxurious.

Keith goes up to his room and I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, leaned against the counter, thinking about what the schedule was for the next day, a familiar voice gets me out of my thoughts,

-Are you coming or not! Keith screams from above,

-Coming!

He was waiting for me?

I go upstairs and find him on his bed, naked, his cock already erect, his hand tapping his thighs,

-Come here baby,

I smile and move forward, gently removing the buttons of my shirt, he look at me, his eyes marveled, lit by the dim light of the night light, I continue, throwing the shirt on the ground, to remove my pants, my fingers slowly playing with the fly,

-Such a teaser, you know how to make me wait, he murmurs,

I smiled maliciously, before throwing my pants on the ground, now naked, he licks his lips as I climb on the bed and crawls towards my lover, I put myself astride him and moaned while rubbing my ass on his dick,

-AH, so big, so hard, I groaned,

-And only yours tonight, he said slapping my ass,

I immediately impaled myself on it, riding him with a frantic pace, finding our orgasm fast enough, we ended up having a tea on the terrace of his room, around a round wooden table, very calm situation, it was dark, but our eyes were finding each other so easily,

I only wore his shirt and he was in his boxers, cigarettes in mouths, I break the silence,

-You had said a few things when you were drunk, I said finally, biting my lower lip,

-Oh I was sure I said some stupid things, go ahead ... He said,

\- .. Uh, I don’t think this is important; just some weird stuff,

-Like?

-like ... things about me...

It’s the first time I've seen him like that, he was stressed out; playing with his fingers under the table,

-Anyway, you know I was completely drunk and I'm sorry if I said hurtful or bad words,

-No, it was beautiful words, but, I guess, you were drunk so, I say, the cup of tea in hand,

\- ... I must admit that I rarely say beautiful things when I drink a lot, have these things made you happy? He said, approaching his chair from mine,

-I ... don’t know, I replied, hand trembling,

He puts my cup on the table to take my hands in his, caressing them, I can barely see the glimmer of hope in his eyes in the full moon,

-So I'm going to tell you nice things by being sober, is it better ?, He said, this time approaching my own chair, bringing us a little closer, we were facing each other I had my legs trapped between his spread ones,

-Why do want to do it? I asked,

-Because I want to make you happy, is it alright? He said, caressing my thigh,

-Tell me then, I sighed,

He stepped forward to put his lips against mine, I feel nervous, he was obviously not comfortable with the words, but I wanted him to talk to me at all costs.

We kiss each other for a long time, like he was preparing for his words, we separate, a space of a few millimeters separating our two faces,

-You are the best thing that happened to me in this miserable life, He whispers, kissing my cheek. The most beautiful, precious thing, He continues,

I look down and blush, he smiles,

-Tell me what makes you blush,

-You…

-Why? I want to hear it darling, He said, stroking my hair,

I didn’t have time to ask myself if I was ready to confess my feelings, overwhelmed by affection, I couldn’t control my words anymore,

-I love you Keith, I whispered

He lifts me bridal style to his bed, we made love, and I can say that it was even the first time I did it in my life, he had taken me sensually, delicately as if I were a porcelain doll that he was so afraid to break,

-I want to lock you up and keep you only to me, he said between two kisses, cleaning at the same time the drying cum on my stomach with a towel,

-I would like to do the same with you,

-Oh I already belong to you, you’re the most frivolous between us, I am sure that no one will be able to resist you; you will be faithful to me, love?

-But you’re the only one I want, I said, tangling our fingers, kissing him, biting his lower lip,

-You don’t know how much I love you baby, I can do anything for you, he said, his head in my neck, inhaling, you smell so good, He continues,

-So, are we ... together? I asked shyly,

-Is it not clear? He laughs,

I felt like a child who receives a new toy, like a teenager who is finally dating his long time crush, like a happy Brian Jones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is the last chapter and the end of this story, hope you have enjoyed it, for any request you can send me a message :)  
> Enjoy xx

 

 

 

It was 4am when I was outside with Keith, James our photographer, Eric Burdon and his girlfriend who was a good friend of Keith, and of course a lot of chicks, and other guys that I didn’t know too much but who were hanging out with us often when we went out.

We were in a nightclub, LSD, weed, heroin, alcohol, left on the table as usual, girls we climbing on us as if we were some pieces of meat, I was tired because we had done concerts all week, I was sitting between Keith and James, who were surrounded by two very pretty Australian models, with whom they sympathized, although I clearly saw that they didn’t give a fuck about them, as usual, I drank without counting, restraining myself from touching LSD because I had a bad trip three weeks ago and I was afraid it would come back.

Arrived at my third glass of fresh whiskey, I see the model, who was chatting with James gone away, he looks at me,

-What, did you to make her run away?, I laughed,

-She says she goes to the bathroom; anyway she didn’t interest me,

-I doubt it; she was very pretty, very hot,

-See who says that, the prettiest boy I’ve ever known?

I rub the back of my head, a little embarrassed, I look at Keith who always seems to discuss with the beautiful girl, I admit that I felt a little jealous, I now give my full attention to James, who smiled at me,

-You really mean what you’re saying?

-You don’t believe me? I'm sure I'm not the only one to tell you, but tell me, He said, moving closer to me, his hand now on my thigh, and his mouth against my ear,

-Yes? I say without moving,

-Pretty Brian, have you ever tried with a man?

I don’t answer anything, as his hand moves lower over my thigh, his fingers playing with my hair, and suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn my head a little, and I see Keith, a furious Keith, pulling me towards him abruptly by the collar of my sweater, his hand surrounding my shoulder,

-So James, you would be annoying our Brian, he said laughing and pinching my cheek, the young woman next to him totally confused,

-I just wanted to offer him a dance, he said holding my hand,

The scenario was nonsense, I was drawn on both sides, I look at Keith who started to laugh but I very well see his anger, and almost transparent jealousy, I remain silent for a moment, a dance won’t kill me,

-Well, I think Brian is too tired for that, we had a lot of gigs this week, isn’t it Brian? Keith interrupts me, his fingers resting on my shoulder,

-Yes, sorry, I'm here just to drink and take a rest, my body doesn’t hold too much, I replied timidly,

I feel James let go of my hand and he continues,

-Well then if you're exhausted I can drop you home after?

And this time I didn’t have any time to answer,

-No, Brian and I have an appointment with the manager and Mick in 2 hours; it's for a final arrangement, Answers Keith,

This was obviously totally false.

-At 6am?! James asks,

-Yeah, it's the job ... I replied this time,

-Oh, so you won’t take me home Keith? Asks the sublime young woman,

-No sorry, love, said Keith not even looking at her, his eyes inked in mine,

I won’t lie, his dark eyes gave me chills, and during the whole evening, while we drank and smoked, his fingers had entwined mine under the table, James of course suspected something but said nothing, he had surely noticed the possessive gaze Keith was throwing at me, or his gestures with me.

At the end of the evening, James kissed me on the cheek to say goodbye, while Keith glares at him, the young women had disappeared, Eric and his girlfriend were completely drunk, same for the majority of friends who had accompanied us.

In Keith's car, it was quiet, until he turned on the radio to put on a Beatles song, I looked out the window, and him, towards the road, I turned my head to look at him a few times, Jesus, he was handsome, he was dressed all in black, and even after drinking that much and partying, he could keep the elegance he always had, he smiled when he noticed that I was checking him out,

-What's the matter? He says, still focused on the steering wheel,

-I don’t have the right to check out my boyfriend? I said,

-Sure, but for what reason?

-I just thought about how handsome you were tonight, that's all,

He laughs out loud, his eyes leaving the road for a few seconds, venturing into mine,

-However, you stole the show, look at you, everyone had fallen for you darling...He said, holding the steering wheel with one hand, while his left hand picks mine to put a small peck on it, I blush, and we continue the road quietly, before arriving home, I go to the kitchen, taking a glass of water, and Keith follows me, I feel his arms wrap around my waist, his head falling on my shoulder,

-Tell me, He murmurs, putting a soft kiss on my neck,

I had missed his body against mine, I close my eyes,

-If I wasn’t there, would you let him fuck you? He continues,

I stiffened at his words, I tried to turn around but he had me trapped against the kitchen counter,

-No, I said softly. Why are you always questioning my faithfulness, I’m sure you’re the first to deceive me I continued, staring at the wall in front of me.

I feel him getting tense, his arms tighten a little more around my waist, He turns me back violently, still trapping me against the counter, his eyes were dark, even darker than usual, he was almost scared,

-What makes you say that?

-Because I know you Keith, one person will never be enough for you, you won’t resist a pussy, will you?

-I already fuck the most delicious pussy in the universe, why look elsewhere, he said his hands venturing under my shirt,

I sigh but do not let go of him, it was as if he was defying me,

-You know very well what I'm talking about, you didn’t stop flirting with this Australian doll, and she was as exquisite as any creature,

-And I refused to take her or see her again because I have you Brian, you’re the only one I want, and I don’t want anyone to have the chance to see you as I see you , I wanna make you scream the name of your owner,

His hand pinches my nipples, and his dark eyes fixed me, not leaving my bright ones ,

-I am yours Keith, you know it very well, I murmured,

We kissed each other while he caresses my cock, I'm already completely horny, when he takes off my pants and my underwear, and whispers in my ear,

\- Let me taste that delicious pussy again,

I moan when he lifts my little legs and slips his tongue in my anus, kissing, licking around, my hand goes into his soft hair, and the other grasp the edge of the counter, because my knees weren’t holding anymore, I came just my his tongue in my insides and my hand on my cock, we end up kissing on the counter, no longer able to wait, we just fucked there, I actually shouted his name loudly, screaming that I was his, because deep inside me I really thought it, I wanted to be his, as much as I wanted him  to be mine, I guess we had possessive issues.

-

 

-I’m going crazy over you, you can’t even imagine , he said stroking my hair on the lawn of Charlie's house, where we went the next day for a photoshoot, there was nobody and we had taken the opportunity to stay together,

-I love you too, I say, snuggling against him,

-Let’s leave, go far away, just you and me, living together, alone,

I smiled sadly, because of the band and society, our relationship must be absolutely secret, we had no right to have gay relationships, and especially not as celebrities,

-I want it too, I want it so bad, but you know it's impossible...

He puts a kiss on my forehead, as I see Charlie approaching; I quickly reject Keith, who immediately stands up,

\- Hey guys, what were you doing here? Charlie asks,

-Nothing, we were just talking, I'm going to get Mick, I don’t know what he's doing, Keith answers, before leaving,

Charlie looks at me with a worried look,

-Is something wrong? He said, sitting next to me,

-Yes Charlie, me and Keith..., I said,

-I know, you don’t have to say it, we can all see it, and you two are clearly in love, so you're in a relationship or what?

-Yes,

-I see, and what's wrong?

-Everything, you know that it’s impossible in the industry, and I'm not even sure of what we’re doing,

-My god Brian, I don’t think your relationship will lead to anything, honestly, Keith is an asshole, and you, you have never taken any relationship seriously, I think you two should stop, before one of you get hurt, think about the band,

-What are you saying, Keith is not-

-I tell you that as an advice, and as a friend, believe me, it won’t work between you two, plus, both of you are straight, it’s just a phase that happens to you, I'm sure ..., well, come quickly we have a photoshoot in the villa, He said, getting up,

Thinking about it, even if I wanted Keith, I knew it was going to end badly, Charlie was absolutely right, it could never work, I loved Keith more than anything but the band was all my life, there was no other solution, the decision was obvious.

There was not only Charlie, Mick had forbidden us from any relationship, and our managers, despite our feelings it was impossible to love each other.

That's how, after a few weeks later, in our recording room everything ended,

-You can’t do this to me Bri, you can’t leave me, what will I become? He yells,

-We don’t have a choice Keith, if we want the Rolling Stones to be known, we have to separate, I say tears running down my face,

-Do you call it a valid reason? He said, striking his guitar violently on the floor,

-calm down please, don’t you see, the world is against us!, We can’t do anything ...

He looks at me before approaching softly,

-Let’s leave the band then, go alone and live together, He said, arranging a lock of my hair,

-It's impossible you know ... I murmured, avoiding his gaze.

 

I don’t want to describe this situation at all, so, I'll just summarize it, it was over between me and Keith, there was no direct break up, we just understood that it didn’t lead to anything, and the whole band prevented us from seeing us, with the rhythm of the songs and the work, we didn’t have the time to realize our separation, but for me, not really...

It had been three months already, and I was ruined, it wasn’t going good at all, I was constantly at home, under my quilt, a horrible lack, loneliness tidied me, I spent my days with women, drinking and taking drugs, but nothing filled this void, I was in love and the heartache had increased with time, I hated myself enormously to be so sensitive.

Keith, seemed happy, he spent all his time with Mick composing the songs, while I took my distance from everyone, so we had never had a discussion with Keith, just stares, sometimes lustful and sometimes sad ones, as if he was sorry, as if he understood what I felt, that he suffered too, but never really showed it.

One year, then two, everything had changed, I had met Anita, had fallen in love with her, she was beautiful, kind and touching, but with my excess of drugs and drinking, I had quickly lost her, as for the rolling stones.

I had lost the notion of life, I had the police on my back, and the band no longer wanted me, just like everyone else, including Keith, he was giving me sad gazes, but nothing more, he hadn’t even come to my house the day they came to announce me that I was fired.

It was in 1969 that I saw Keith for the last time; he came to see me at my house,

-What are you doing here? I asked at the doorway,

He looked restless, his eyes darkened, messy hair,

-May I talk to you? , he asks,

-What for? to remember me that you stole my girlfriend? I say coldly,

I roll my eyes and let him in, then serve him a glass of water in the living room,

-What did you want to talk about? I say, sitting down,

-Brian, you may have forgotten our story but not me, it hurts me a lot that you're not with us, you don’t even come to see us, I…miss you so much,

I sigh thinking he must have smoked something or whatever,

-Our story is the past, you are with Anita and you can only be happy with her, I have projects too,

-You know it’s wrong, you know very well that the only reason why I chose her is that she looks like you, she reminds me of you ,she’s just here to fill the empty spot in my heart, to make me think that I’m always with you,  he said putting his hand on mine delicately,

-What do you mean? I said, with watering eyes,

-I still love you Bri, come with me, we will escape and live our life together, the life we have always dreamed of having,

I couldn’t stop the tears from running down my face as he grabbed my hand for a soft kiss.

His soft, warm lips on mine, his hands all over my body and mine on his, his love bites, his delicate perfume, his body against mine on my bed, his gentle thrusts against me, his tongue against my ear, whispering to me the words I wanted to hear for years, bringing me the orgasm I had missed so much, and feeling his white semen flowing into my body.

-I will always love you Brian,

-And I will always love you Keith,

My one and only love, we’ve planned everything to go together, to go away and finally be free and love each other, but destiny has chosen something else.

I can tell it was the last sensations I felt, and the last words I heard in my head while drowning into that damn pool.

Fight for your love; don’t let it go because life is short, and you’ll regret it.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate to comment and leave kudos ,  
> THANK YOUUU  
> love xx


End file.
